mangle the beginning chapter 3
by applecowmoo
Summary: we are nearing an end of this mangle book 1 Michaels wishes my have just been answered!


**Ah third chapter... well this chapter is going to be good! so,** **sit back and relax and enjoy!**

 _after the movie_

" Michael, can we talk? " grady asked me. We were sitting outside on the back porch. Almost everyone else was still inside eating. The only people were outside with us, were rosie and alex. they were out in the back yard playing with rosies dog, spud.

" ya of course grady, what you need to talk about? "

"why did angel hug you? she never usaully shows affection to anyone, expessualy you of all people! " grady said looking at me. I stood there staring at him. why would he question that?

" well it IS my birthday so maybe she just wanted to be nice. " i answered. He looked down at the porch railing and sighed.

" ya i guess, it was just weird. " Then we stood there in silance.

" aren't they cute? " i said looking down at rosie, alex, and spud. the two were sitting in the grass and talking, while spud was running around.

Grady smilied and nodded in agreement. we began to laugh and talk about our fun times as middle schoolers.

" remember when owen was talking trash on ms. Binz while she was behind him? " i said laughing.

" or the time when rosie told the whole class your crush! " he said back, but then he stopped laughing looked at me, " sorry dude... didn mean to bring that up. "

" its fine grady, that was awhile ago, and i got my payback on rosie anyway. " i said. we continued talking about our times as kids for awhile.

 _CAKE_

it was 8:40 and everyone was in the dinning room. the table was filled with bowls, spoons, cake, ice cream, and gifts! Not everyone had a seat becaue so many people were gathered here.

" ok who wants ice cream with there cake? " Sophie asked everyone.

" now who wants chocolate, birthday cake, vanilla, peanut butter, mint chip, or cookiedough ice cream? " rosie asked. After we all got our cake and ice cream, we all sat in the living room at ate together. Then i noticed something weird...

" rosie ... wheres sophie and gabe? " i asked her. she looked at me strangly and said " i dont know... the last time i saw them was when we were getting everyone their ice cream.

" hmm strange, ill go try to find them, ok rosie? " she nodded.

 _on the hunt_

I looked in the kitchen and dinning room. sophie and gabe weren't there. i went back in the hallway to see if they was there. still no gabe or Sophie. Then i saw the stairs, i began to climb the stairs to the secand floor. the stairs creeked as i went futher up.

when i reached the secand floor i saw four rooms. rosies bedroom, sophies bedroom, a bathroom, and an office. i first went to the bathroom, i knocked on the door. no-one answered. I then went to the office room at the end of the hall. the only thing i found in there was a chubby cat. i sighed and closed the office door. i walked towards rosies door, there was a low chance that they would be in there. i dicieded not to go in there.

then i began to hear strange noises coming from the next room. i quickly walked to the door. i then pressed my ear on the door. i could hear someone in there. i knocked on the door, i heard something shuffle around in there. i knocked again.

" Michael what are you doing up here, and why are you knocking on MY door? " she asked when she eventually opened the door. her hair looked messier then before.

" oh i was just looking for you and gabe. have you seen gabe anywhere? "

" why would gabe be in my room, Michael? "

" i dont know, i just heard noises in here so i thought that maybe you guys were in here " sophie stared at me. then she slammed the door in my face. i heard talking from inside the room, but this time i ignored it.

 _presents!_

When i got back down stairs, everyone was looking at me.

" you find them yet? " rosie asked me. i shook my head.

" oh... well it doesnt matter. i guess you can open presents know then! " rosie went into the dinning room and got all the presents and put them on the floor. everyone sat down and watched me open the gifts.

From Grady i got a watch, from beckett i got a $50 giftgift card for game stop, rosie and alex got me a new mario shirt, rocco got me a really cool coffee mug, owen got me a new video game, Sophie had got me a gift card for 5 below ( lame ). I thanked everyone for their gifts.

 _outside :)_

I went outside to put the gifts in my car. Angel sat on the porch chairs. she was playing something on her phone.

" hey angel! why are you out here by yourself? " i said to the girl.

" its just quiet out here, " she said smiling, " dont you think so too? "

" ya its beautiful outside in the fall! the leaves are so pretty "

" ya... but its kinda chilly out here isnt it? " said Angel. I went to sit next to her after putting the gifts on the porch railing. I then gave her my plaid hoodie.

" thanks Michael, this is why your my favorite " she continued smiling. This was my chance, i could make my move here!

i leaned closer to her face, staring into her hazel eyes. she stared back at me. i cracked a smile before i went in to kiss her pink lips. she accepted the kiss and we held it like that. it was perfect, everything i could of dreamed of.

" there yoy are michael- " rosie said coming out of the door. i quickly turned over to see her staring at me smiling.

" sorry to interrupt you two i just could find mr. birthday boy! " rosie said laughing. i got up from my seat and looked back at Angel. she was smiling warmly.

i walked inside with rosie. Everyone was talking. beckett was holding a beer while sitting next to owen. i sat down by them, but they were to busy looking at eachother. i then got a beer and sat on back on the couch.

 _after the party_

Almost everyone wad gone. the only ones left were alex, beckett, owen, and me. we were sitting on the couch drinking. rosie was on the recliner talking to her cousin. beckett owen seemed to be in their own world. they were adorable, as always!

" well its getting late... we should go home michael, " beckett said to me.

" ya, im pretty tired myself, " alex said.

" owen, you can take my car home, " beckett said to owen, " michael will just drive us back. " I said bye to rosie and alex, and then me and beckett left.

 _home at last_

our apartment wasn very far from rosies and Sophies. I walked up stairs to my room. i had posters for some animas and games. i dumped my gifts on my dresser.

then i noticed an unopened box. it said " from: angel ;) ". i quickly opened the box, inside of the box was a picture frame. it had a picture of all pf our friends. we all looked so happy rosie was messing with sophie and owen and beckett were holding hands. i smilied at the picture.

I put the picture on my nightstand, and slowly fell asleep...

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! ECPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOON! :P_**


End file.
